fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Vaida
Vaida is a boss character, and later a playable character, in Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade. She is a brutal general of Bern, who ends up deserting after being accused of insubordination by her superiors. Her Wyvern is called Umbriel. Profile From what can be told from an ex-comrade, Heath, she is a former commander of Bern, indicating her high rank as a Wyvern Lord. She was known as the "Dragon Fang General" and said to be stronger than the Wyvern Generals. Vaida lost her honor and rank of commander after a Bern general concocted a fake rebellion to enhance his military prestige. Vaida and Heath's unit (which, in a support conversation with Heath, she calls "Vaida's Raiders") was ordered to kill the so-called rebels, who were actually unarmed peasants. Instead of carrying out orders, they attempted to stop the slaughter of innocents; for this, the whole unit was condemned to death by hanging for treason. Vaida ordered the rest of her unit to flee to Lycia while she stayed behind as a decoy; it was in the subsequent fight that she received the scar on her face. She wandered aimlessly until she fell in service with the Black Fang. Though she has great disdain from many of the veterans of the Black Fang, Ursula, a valkyrie of the Four Fangs in particular, who secretly aided the party in defeating Vaida by giving them a Hammerne staff, she was an interesting specimen to Sonia and Nergal. When it came time to confront Eliwood, Hector, and their companions, Nergal augmented her Spear with his magic, hoping that the ruthless knight would slay the lords. They were mistaken, however, as Vaida quickly tired of the battle and retreated. For her incompetence, she was demoted by Sonia, but was not dealt the Fang's Judgment for she was not an official Black Fang member. If she survived her encounter with the lords, she returns later on leading a division of Wyvern Riders. Whether she expected to run into Eliwood and the group again was unknown, but she engages them in an instant. Either Eliwood or Hector, however, speaks with the enraged Wyvern Lord telling her about how they saved Zephiel. Vaida, still loyal to Bern, joins the party because of a sense of debt. After Nergal and his morphs are slain, Vaida returns to Bern to secretly aid the newly crowned King Zephiel. Heath can accompany her if they get an A in supports. Personality Vaida is incredibly vain and arrogant, always claiming herself superior to others and referring to herself as "The hope of Bern". Even if the odds are placed unfavorably in the enemy's favor, she claims that she will prevail despite the circumstances. But while her personality is off putting to those around her, she came to lend Eliwood a hand in order to prevent Prince Zephiel’s assassination, as she has great faith and loyalty especially for Zephiel and Bern, and places her comrades and Bern above everything else, even her honor. Even though her personality does not change much upon becoming an ally, watching Eliwood’s party starts to change her opinion on them, since she vows to restore Bern with her former subordinate Heath, and is able to relate to the knight Harken who was in similar circumstances as her. In-Game Description: A deserter from Bern's wyvern riders. Brutal. Base Stats Normal Modes and Eliwood Hard Mode Hector Hard Mode Growth Rates |60% |45% |25% |40% |30% |25% |15% |} Supports *Heath *Harken *Dorcas *Karla *Merlinus *Canas *Wallace Overall Vaida appears first as an enemy, her stats greatly enhanced by the use of her famous spear augmented by Nergal, known by the Fire Emblem community as the Uber Spear, which transfers its stat boosts to whoever uses it. She is defeatable, though defeating Vaida that early in the game will require either Arena Abusing, the use of the Mine Glitch, or great tactical prowess, possibly including the death of a party member. However, It is not recommended, as Vaida is a recruitable character later on, wielding an ordinary Spear instead. Through use of the Mine Glitch, it is possible to obtain her "Uber Spear". As a playable character, Vaida joins very late as the second and last Wyvern-related character attainable, her stats high with stumbling blocks in Speed, Luck, and Resistance. Most of your fliers will probably have surpassed her though due to higher speed, resistance and also higher aid, which is very low for Vaida since she is a female flier with a lot of constitution. Since her avoid is mediocre and her resistance low, she'll also be on a disadvantage when fighting one of the many magic wielders or staff users in the upcoming chapters compared to your other units. This doesn't change the fact that Vaida has better movement than most other units of your army, can wield numerous weapons without losing speed and possesses great weapon ranks in both lances and swords (actually making her a good wielder of the Brave Sword or the Brave Lance at this point). Combined with her great defensive stats and high strength as well as the fact that bows don't deal too much effective damage, this makes her one of your better units facing strong physical enemies during Sands of Time and Victory or Death, which are also both chapters where she can easily avoid picking up fights with magic users or facing status staff hits thanks to her high flying movement. Possible Endings Vaida - Flying Fang Some rumors say that Vaida died at the hands of Bern forces. Others say she now serves Bern's Prince Zephiel. Heath and Vaida After paying her debt to Eliwood, Vaida returned to Bern. Though no longer an official knight, she sought to aid the prince from the shadows. Heath followed her home to Bern to support her. Harken and Vaida Though both desired to be together, they could not bring themselves to end their service to their lords, and so they parted ways. That was the last time Harken ever heard Vaida's voice. Quotes Recruited by Hector * Hector: '''You! * '''Vaida: So we meet again, boy. Are your little playmates doing well? * Hector: Take this! * Vaida: Whoa! Hold on! My, aren't you quick to action...I like that. But I think you've got that axe pointed in the wrong direction. * Hector: What!? * Vaida: I'm not with the Black Fang. I serve only Bern. I'm here on my own personal agenda. Tell me, boy. Are you the one who stopped Prince Zephiel's assassin? * Hector: How... Why do you ask? * Vaida: '''Hmph. So it's true, is it? That settles it. From now on, I'm traveling with you. * '''Hector: Now, hold on... * Vaida: You saved Prince Zephiel. So, I owe you. * Hector: Why do you owe us anything? * Vaida: I told you. I serve Bern. Prince Zephiel is our future, our hope. You saved him when he needed saving, and now I will serve you. * Hector: You expect me to believe all of that? * Vaida: You don't trust me? My word? * Hector: 'Of course not! * '''Vaida: '''Yeah, I see your point. Wait for me then. The Black Fang and I are on opposite sides. I'll prove it to you right now. Recruited by Eliwood * '''Eliwood: '''You! * '''Vaida: '''So we meet again, boy. Are your little playmates doing well? * '''Eliwood: '''You're that wyvern rider... You're working for the Black Fang, aren't you? * '''Vaida: '''You're wrong there. I serve only Bern. I'm here on my own personal agenda. Tell me, boy. Are you the one who stopped Prince Zephiel's assassin? * '''Eliwood: '...What? How did you-- * '''Vaida: '''Hmph. So it's true, is it? That settles it. From now on, I'm traveling with you. * '''Eliwood: '''What are you... * '''Vaida: '''You saved Prince Zephiel. So, I owe you. * '''Eliwood: '''But why? * '''Vaida: '''I told you. I serve Bern. Prince Zephiel is our future, our hope. You saved him when he needed saving, and now I will serve you. * '''Eliwood: '''I see. I'll take you at your word. * '''Vaida: '''Really... Then look for me. I'll be joining you shortly. Death Quote Final Chapter: Light Quote If, as a boss, she fights Heath * '''Vaida: You! * Heath: Commander? Commander Vaida! It's me, Heath!!! * Vaida: The deserter? By what right are you back in Bern? * Heath: You first! Why are you working with the Black Fang? We swore to serve only House Bern... * Vaida: I don't see anyone from the royal family around, do you? * Heath: Commander Vaida... * Vaida: Prepare yourself, Heath!! You were a novice when you reneged on your vows. Have you improved much since you turned your coat? * Heath: Commander! I... I do not want to fight you. * Vaida: No more talk! Non-Canon Appearances ''Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Vaida is illustrated in the trading card game ''Fire Emblem Cipher with the following cards: Trivia *In a beta version of Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade, she was a noble of House Valakia of Bern, and was Heath's sister. *Her mount's name comes from the Latin word "umbra", meaning shadow or ghost. Gallery File:B13-035HN artwork.png|Artwork of Vaida in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) by Yoneko. File:B13-036N artwork.png|Artwork of Vaida in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) by Yoneko. File:B13-035HN.png|Vaida as a Wyvern Lord in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:B13-036N.png|Vaida as a Wyvern Rider in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:Fe7 perso vaida.gif|Vaida's portrait in The Blazing Blade. File:Vaida.gif|Vaida's mini portrait in The Blazing Blade. File:Vaida in battle.JPG|Vaida in battle Category:Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade characters Category:Playable characters Category:Female Characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters